Our Wedding
by oshinno
Summary: Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfilia. Sepasang sahabat berstatus suami-istri. Menjaga rahasia dari semua sahabat mereka. /"Kau ingin punya anak berapa?"/"Astaga Natsu, kita masih 18 tahun dan kau sudah berfikir tentang anak?"/"Sudah kuduga kalian memang memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari seorang sahabat."/ Ini lanjutannya Our Secret. Maaf mengecewakan… Bad Summary…


**FAIRY TAIL**

 **Our Wedding**

 **A Fanfiction by Oshinno**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : GaJe, Typos, Alayness, Alur Kecepetan, OOc, AU**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

 **D.L.D.R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0**

Natsu menggandeng tangan Lucy. Sepasang sahabat berstatus suami istri itu baru saja pulang sekolah. Senyuman tak lepas dari bibir keduanya. Entah kenapa hari ini terasa begitu indah bagi keduanya. Padahal menurut Author hari ini ya biasa aja. Mungkin karena hari ini Natsu dan Lucy bisa berduaan tanpa ada gangguan dari teman-teman mereka yang lain.

"Luce, malam ini kau menginap ya dirumahku.." pinta Natsu.

Gadis cantik berambut blonde yang ada di sampingnya langsung menoleh begitu mendengar permintaan sang suami. "Eh? Menginap di rumahmu?" tanya Lucy.

"Iya. Aku tadi sudah menelpon Paman Jude, dan dia sudah mengizinkannya." Ujar Natsu.

"Tapi…"

"Bulan lalu, aku sudah menginap di rumahmu. Sekarang gantian kau yang harus menginap di rumahku."

Lucy tampak berfikir sejenak. Sebenarnya tidak ada salahnya juga dia menginap di rumah Natsu, lagipula besok juga hari Minggu. "Baiklah, aku akan menginap di rumahmu." Kata Lucy tersenyum pada Natsu.

"Aye!" teriak Natsu senang.

Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut salmon itu mengangkat tubuh Lucy, menggendongnya _bridal style._

"Kyaaaa~ apa yang kau lakukan Natsu?!" teriak Lucy.

"Aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah." ujar Natsu menunduk pada Lucy.

Lucy memerah malu. Ugh, tidak mungkin kan ia terus berada di gendongan Natsu sampai rumah kan? Ya, memang sih jarak rumah Natsu sudah tak terlalu jauh. Tapi pasti akan banyak orang menatap mereka.

"Ugh, jangan menggendongku seperti ini Natsu." Kata Lucy.

"Sudahlah Luce, aku suka menggendongmu seperti ini." Ujar Natsu.

"Aku malu Natsu. Pasti orang-orang akan menatap kita." Ujar Luce.

"Aku tidak akan menurunkanmu Luce."

"Kalau begitu, gendong di belakang saja." Ujar Lucy. Oke, setidaknya jika digendong di belakang ia tak terlalu malu.

"Baiklah."

Natsu menurunkan Lucy dan berjongkok di depan gadis itu. Dan dengan sedikit malu Lucy naik ke atas punggung Natsu.

Setelah memastikan Lucy sudah berpengan dengan erat, Natsu segera berlari. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Lucy semakin erat memeluk Natsu. Mencari kesempatan, eh? Modus?

Orang-orang yang melihat Natsu dan juga Lucy hanya menatap iri mereka. Pasangan yang sangat manis. Begitulah yang kira-kira ada di pikiran orang-orang itu. Dan itu memang benar..

.

.

Natsu segera menurunkan Lucy. Mereka sudah sampai di rumah Natsu.

"Ayo masuk Luce." Ujar Ntasu.

Lucy pun mengikuti Natsu yang sudah berjalan duluan ke dalam rumah mewah itu. Gadis itu sedikit heran saat menyadari rumah itu sangat sepi. Dimana Ibu Grandine?

"Natsu, dimana Ibu Grandine?" tanya Lucy.

"Ayah dan Ibu pergi ke rumah Bibi."

Lucy sedikit terkejut. "Sampai kapan?"

"Nanti juga meeka pulang."

"Jadi kita hanya berdua di rumah?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu mengerling nakal. "Ya begitulah. Kita. Bisa. Bersenang-senang." Kata Natsu.

"Ma-maksudmu apa Natsu?"

Natsu berjalan mendekat ke arah Lucy. Memeluk pinggang gadis itu. Membuat tubuh keduanya semakin mendekat. Natsu mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Lucy. Gadis itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Natsu di wajahnya. Lucy memejamkan matanya.

Natsu menyeringai jahil. Gadis di hadapannya ini sangat lucu.

"Aku tidak mau menciummu Luce. Buka matamu." Kata Natsu.

Sedangkan Lucy. Gadis itu segera membuka matanya dan mendorong tubuh Natsu agar menjauh darinya.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" teriak Lucy. Gadis itu berbalik membelakangi Natsu.

Natsu hanya tersenyum dan memeluk istrinya itu dari belakang. "Lepas Natsu!" Lucy berusaha memberontak.

Natsu melepas pelukannya dan mengecup pipi Lucy. "Lebih baik kau sekarang ke dapur dan memasak untuk kita."

Dengan sedikit kesal Lucy berjalan meninggalkan Natsu dan pergi ke dapur. Ia harus mulai memasak sekarang.

.

.

"Ayolah Luce, tadi kan aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah…" ujar Natsu. Pemuda itu sedari tadi terus membujuk Lucy agar tak lagi marah. Lihat saja dari dapur sampai mereka selesai makan Lucy masih saja marah. Dan walaupun kini Lucy dan Natsu sudah berada di atas ranjang Nats-ah ranjang mereka tentunya. Mereka sudah menikah.

"Berhentilah menggodaku seperti tadi Natsu."

"Aku tidak bisa Luce, aku sangat suka jika wajahmu memerah karena aku menggodamu." Ungkap Natsu jujur.

"Ugh,.."

"Atau kau mau aku menggoda gadis lain?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kalau begitu jangan marah lagi."

"Terserah."

Lucy pun langsung menarik selimut dan menutup seluruh wajahnya. Ia berbaring membelakangi Natsu.

"Hei, apa kau mau tidur sekarang?" tanya Natsu.

"Hmm." Jawab Lucy.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _Oyasuminsai_ Luce, mimpi indah." Kata Natsu. Pemuda berambut salmon itu ikut berbaring dan memeluk Lucy dari belakang.

.

.

Natsu dan Lucy sedang berada di kelas. Ini adalah jam istirahat, jadi wajar saja jika tidak ada siswa lain yang ada di dalam kelas itu kecuali mereka. Awalnya Natsu mengajak Lucy untuk naik ke atap sekolah seperti biasa, namun Lucy menolak. Sepertinya gadis itu masih marah.

"Jangan marah Luce."

"Aku tidak marah Natsu."

"Tapi kau terus mendiami aku." Ujar Natsu.

Lucy menatap Natsu. "Aku tidak marah padamu, hanya saja aku tidak suka kau menggodaku. Itu membuatku malu Natsu."

Natsu tersenyum dan membelai pipi Lucy. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lucy. Lucy tahu pemuda ini masih berusaha menggoda dirinya jadi ia diam saja.

 _ **Cup!**_

Lucy membulatkan matanya. Dalam beberapa detik ia langsung sadar karena kelakuan suaminya dan mendorong dada bidang Natsu.

" _Mou_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Bukankah kau tidak suka jika aku menggodamu, jadi aku menciummu." Jawab Natsu.

"Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada yang masuk ke dalam kelas?"

"Biar saja."

 **KRIIING**

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Para siswa mulai asuk kembali ke dalam kelas. Begitupun dengan beberapa teman Natsu dan Lucy. Lihat saja Erza yang masih membawa cake ke dalam kelas dan sesekali mengigit cake itu.

"Kalian daritadi hanya di dalam kelas?" tanya Gray.

"Ya."

"Biasanya kalian akan ke atap saat istirahat, kenapa hari ini tidak?" tanya Mirajanne.

"Malas." Jawab Lucy.

Gray ataupun Mirajanne tak lagi bertanya karena _Sensei_ mereka yang terjadwal sudah datang dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Dengan malas para murid itu mengikuti pelajaran matematika yang sangat memusingkan itu.

.

.

Lucy tengah berada di halaman sekolah. Ia menunggu Natsu yang tengah mengambil sepeda di parkiran belakang. Tanpa gadis itu sadari seorang pemuda datang dari arah belakang, menghampiri dirinya.

"Lucy?" panggil pemuda itu.

Lucy menoleh, menatap pemuda itu. "Eh? Sting?"

Pemuda bernama Sting itu tersenyum pada Lucy. "Kulihat kau sendiri, jadi aku kesini. Bagaimana kalau kau pulang bersamaku? Aku akan mengantarmu." Tanya Sting menawarkan tumpangan.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku sedang menunggu Natsu." Tolak Lucy.

"Sepertinya tadi Natsu masih kesusahan mengambil sepedanya, lebih baik kau pulang bersamaku saja." Kata Sting. Jelas sekali pemuda ini menyukai Lucy.

"Eh, tapi…"

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang bersamaku." Kata Sting menarik tangan Lucy menuju tempat pemuda itu memarkir mobil _Ferarri_ keluaran terbaru miliknya.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" teriak Natsu. Pemuda baru saja keluar dari parkiran saat melihat istrinya ditarik oleh Sting.

Lucy dan Sting langsung menoleh saat mendengar teriakan Natsu.

"Natsu?"

Natsu langsung menuntun sepedanya menu ke arah Lucy dan Sting.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Lucy akan pulang bersamaku, jangan menarik-narik tangannya begitu." Kata Natsu menatap Sting.

"Aku kasihan pada Lucy, setiap hari kau hanya memboncengnya dengan sepeda. Kulitnya bisa rusak jika terus begitu." Kata Sting.

"Lucy saja tidak keberatan. Kenapa kau yang repot? Dan hey! Lepaskan tanganmu." Teriak Natsu saat menyadari jika Sting masih menggengam tangan Lucy.

"Astaga, sudahlah Natsu ayo kita pulang dan Sting maaf tapi aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu." Kata Lucy. Gadis itu melepas tangan Sting dan menghampiri Natsu.

Ia segera menarik tangan Natsu menjauh dari Sting. Dan Natsu pun segera menaiki sepedanya, menyuruh Lucy untuk duduk di boncengan sepedanya.

"Apa menurutmu aku harus bawa mobil?" tanya Natsu.

"Bawa mobil ? untuk apa?"

"Bukankah tadi Sting mengatakan jika kau terus-terusan naik sepeda kulitmu bisa rusak?" kata Natsu.

Lucy tersenyum simpul. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Natsu. "Jika kau membawa mobil kita tidak bisa seperti ini." Ucapnya.

Natsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau bawa mobil, kau tidak bisa memboncengku lagi. Dan aku tidak bisa memelukmu seperti ini." Jawab Lucy.

"Eh?" Natsu terkejut mendengar jawaban Lucy. Ia tak menyangka jawaban dari istrinya ini. Namun beberapa saat kemudian sebuah seringaian langsung tercipta di bibirnya. "Oh jadi kau sangat suka ya memelukku?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu nanti kau menginap lagi saja di rumahku. Saat tidur kau bebas memelukku sesukamu." Kata Natsu.

Lucy memukul pelan punggung Natsu. "Dasar mesum!"

"Hey! Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau suka memelukku." Kata Natsu.

"Ah sudahlah! Ayo cepat, aku sudah lapar." Kata Lucy. Wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Baiklah, peluk aku lebih erat, aku akan mengayuh dalam kecepatan penuh." Kata Natsu memperingatkan.

"Pelan-pelan saj-Kyaaa~"

Dan tanpa mendengar permintaan Lucy, Natsu langsung mengayuh sepedanya dalam kecepatan penuh. Membuat Lucy semakin erat memeluk pinggangnya. Oh yeah, Natsu sangat suka ini.

.

.

Natsu tengah duduk di ruang tengah rumahnya sembari bertelanjang dada. Cuaca hari ini yang begitu panas membuat ia tak mampu bertahan dan melepas bajunya, ia tengah menunggu Lucy yang sedang mengambil minuman untuk mereka berdua. Ujian akhir sudah dekat sebisa mungkin mereka harus belajar. Mereka harus segera lulus kan?

"Luce!"

"Astaga Natsu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tidak pakai baju? " tanya Lucy yang baru saja dari dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

Natsu menoleh, memandang sekilas istrinya itu. Ia lalu mengambil jus jeruk yang di bawa oleh Lucy. Tak peduli pada pertanyaan Lucy sebelumnya.

"Hari ini sangat panas Luce, aku tidak tahan, jadi aku melepas baju." Jawab Natsu.

"Ugh, Natsu pakai bajumu sekarang." Kata Lucy.

"Tidak mau! Memakai baju samakin membuatku gerah Luce. Memangnya kenapa sih kalau aku tidak pakai baju?"

Wajah Lucy memerah. Ugh, Natsu ini bodoh atau apa sih. Jelas-jelas Lucy malu. Natsu kau itu sadar apa tidak sih? Perut _sixpack_ -mu itu loh. _Kami_ - _sama_ , semoga saja Lucy tahan dengan godaan ini. Tapi ugh…

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu aku akan pergi.." kata Lucy.

"Pergi saja." Kata Natsu meneguk habis minumannya. "Tapi aku akan membawamu kembali kesini lagi." Lanjutnya.

Lucy hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya. Ya sudahlah, ia pasti tahan dengan perut _sixpack_ Natsu. Lebih baik jika ia disini saja.

"Astaga, kau pasti sangat haus." Ujar Lucy melihat gelas Natsu sudah kosong tanpa sisa.

"Tentu saja, memang kau pikir memboncengmu itu tidak butuh tenaga? Lagipula kau itu berat tahu." Kata Natsu.

Oh, sepertinya Natsu baru saja mengucapkan kata ' _keramat'_ yang membuat Lucy langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Berat?"

Natsu menoleh. "Eh? Ti-tidak, bu-bukan Luce maksudku walaupun ka-kau berat tapi a-aku tidak masalah me-memboncengmu setiap hari…"

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"Hwaa~"

Dan begitulah, pada akhirnya Natsu harus berlari menghindar dari amukan Lucy. Perlu diketahui satu hal, seorang Lucy Haertfilia paling tidak suka ada yang mengatakan/menyinggung berat badannya.

"Natsu! Berhenti!" teriak Lucy.

"Tidak!"

Natsu terus berlari menghindari Lucy, ia sudah belari melewati dapur dan ruang tengah, namun Lucy belum juga berhenti mengejarnya. Sedangkan Lucy, gadis itu tak akan puas sebelum memberi Natsu hadiah berupa pukulan ' _sayang'_.

Natsu terus berlari, hingga tanpa ia sadari ia malah kembali lagi ke ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia memutari sofa, terus mencoba menghindar dari amukan Lucy.

"Maafkan aku Luce, tadi aku hanya bercanda." Kata Natsu.

Lucy berdecih sebal. "Bercandamu tidak lucu Tuan Dragneel." Sahut Lucy.

"Ayolah Nyonya Dragneel."

Mereka terus bicara sembari memutari sofa. "Apa kau tidak lelah mengejarku terus?" tanya Natsu.

"Tid-Kyaaaa~"

Lucy berteriak, ia menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri hingga hilang keseimbangan. Ia merasakan bahwa tubuhnya bergerak ke bawah-jatuh. Ia menutup matanya.

 **BRUKH**

Lucy menutup matanya. Ia sudah jatuh, namun kenapa ia tak merasa sakit?

Dengan perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya. Dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah dada bidang Natsu yang tengah bersentuhan dengan hidung mancungnya.

" _Ittai_!" teriak Natsu.

Lucy menatap Natsu. "Natsu apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu membuka matanya dan balas menatap Lucy. "Tenang saja, aku baik." Jawab Natsu.

"Ugh, jika bukan karena kau kita tidak akan jatuh seperti ini." Kata Lucy.

"Astaga, aku sudah melindungimu supaya kau tidak jatuh ke lantai dan kau malah menyalahkan aku?"

"Memang salahmu." Kata Lucy.

 **SRET**

Dalam sekali gerakan Natsu mengubah posisi mereka. Oh yeah, kini Lucy berada dibawah Natsu.

Lucy menatap tajam Natsu. "Apa yang kau lakukan Dragneel?!" teriak Lucy.

"Memangnya apa? Aku tidak akan melepasmu sebelum kau menciumku." Kata Natsu.

"Menciummu? Setelah membuat kita terjatuh kau ingin aku menciummu? Jangan berharap!"

Natsu menyeringai. "Oh baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan melepasmu." Kata Natsu dan malah memeluk erat tubuh Lucy yang ada di bawahnya. Membenamkan wajah tampannya di antara perpotongan leher Lucy.

"Na-Natsu apa yang ka-kau lakukan?" tanya Lucy gugup.

Oh _shit_. Dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Natsu. Ugh, bahkan sekarang rasanya mereka seperti menempel. Dia dapat merasakan nafas Natsu yang menerpa lehernya.

"Natsu nanti ada yang datang." Kata Lucy.

"Biar saja." Sahut Natsu tak peduli.

"Tapi Natsu…"

"Sebentar saja Lucy. Biarkan seperti ini…" Kata Natsu. Lucy menurut dan memilih diam, tangannya yang awalnya ia gunakan untuk mendorong dada Natsu kini ia gunakan untuk memeluk pemuda itu. Mengelus pelan surai sewarna salmon milik pemuda itu. Dengan perlahan Lucy mulai menikmati keadaan mereka ini.

"Luce?" panggil Natsu memecah keheningan yang baru sekejap tercipta.

"Hmm."

"Kau ingin punya anak berapa?" tanya Natsu.

Gerakan tangan Lucy mengelus surai Natsu langsung terhenti saat mendengar pertannya _absurd_ sang pemuda.

"Maksudmu apa sih Natsu?"

"Ya, kita kan sudah menikah, memangnya kau tidak ingin punya anak?" tanya Natsu.

"Astaga Natsu, kita masih 18 tahun dan kau sudah berfikir tentang anak?"

"Biar saja. Kita akan punya banyak anak, supaya rumah kita tidak sepi." Kata Natsu.

"Natsu!" ujar Lucy dan mencubit punggung Natsu.

" _Ittai_! Itu sakit Luce." Kata Natsu. Pemuda itu lalu bangkit dan mengubah posisinya setengah menindih Lucy dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya menjadi penyangga. Natsu menatap Lucy.

"Luce?"

"Hm?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ujar Natsu.

Lucy tersenyum dan menangkup pipi Natsu. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, _anata_." Kata Lucy tersenyum.

Natsu balas tersenyum dan mulai mendekatkan wajahya pada Lucy. Semakin dekat hingga Lucy bisa merasakan nafas Natsu menerpa wajahnya. Mereka mulai menutup mata saat bibir mereka mulai bersentuhan. Hanya ciuman sederhana disertai kecupan kecil.

"Ekhem!" suara deheman yang sangat disengaja membuat Natsu dan Lucy melepas ciumannya dan menoleh ke arah suara deheman itu berasal.

"Ayah?! Ibu?!" teriak Natsu.

"Astaga Igneel, sepertinya kita datang disaat yang tidak tepat." Kata Grandine menatap suaminya dengan jahil.

"Ya, kau benar. Seharusnya kita tidak menggangu mereka."

"Lihat saja, bahkan mereka sangat menikmati posisi itu." Kata Grandine.

"Eh?" mendengar ucapan Grandine, Natsu dan Lucy baru menyadari jika posisi mereka memang sangat berbahaya, apalagi dengan Natsu yang masih bertelanjang dada.

Dengan cepat mereka segera bangkit dan merapikan diri.

"Ibu, itu tadi tidak seperti kelihatannya." Kata Natsu.

"Ya..ya..ya.."

"Iya Bu, tadi itu tidak sengaja, aku terjatuh dan Natsu membantuku.." ucap Lucy.

"Dan sepertinya kalian sangat menikmati terjatuh seperti itu.." kata Igneel.

"Ayah!"

"Sudahlah Igneel, biarkan saja. Lebih baik aku memasak." Ujar Grandine.

"Umm, aku akan membantu Ibu." Kata Lucy mengikuti Grandine yang sudah berjalan ke dapur.

Igneel menatap Natsu yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau telanjang begitu?"

"Eh? Iya." Natsu pun langsung mengambil bajunya dan berlari ke kamarnya. Mungkin ia akan mandi.

"Dasar anak muda." Gumam Igneel.

.

.

.

Kini Natsu, Lucy, Igneel dan juga Grandine tengah berada di ruang makan untuk makan malam.

"Jadi Natsu apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" tanya Igneel.

"Ayah, tadi kan Luce sudah bilang kalau dia jatuh dan aku membantunya." Jawab Lucy.

"Bagaimana Lucy bisa jatuh?"

"Tanya saja pada dia."

Igneel pun menoleh pada Lucy.

"Tadi Natsu mengejarku dan tanpa sengaja aku terjatuh. Natsu menahan tubuhku supaya tidak membentur lantai."

"Jika Natsu menahanmu, bukankah harusnya Natsu yang ada di bawah? Tapi tadi yang Ibu lihat kau ada di bawah?" tanya Grandine.

Wajah Lucy memerah. Peristiwa siang tadi sangat memalukan. Ugh.

"Awalnya memang Natsu memang ada di bawah tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi.."

Natsu menatap kedua orangtuanya yang tengah mengintrogasi Lucy. Astaga sekarang ia merasa seperti penjahat.

"Sudahlah." Ucap Natsu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menggandeng tangan Lucy. "Aku dan Lucy mau tidur. Besok kami harus sekolah."

Grandine dan Igneel hanya bisa menatap Natsu yang menggandeng Lucy ke lantai atas, menuju kamar pemuda itu.

"Astaga, mereka jadi pergi." Kata Grandine.

"Salahmu sendiri, bertanya yang begitu. Kau mengintroasi mereka seperti polisi." Kata Igneel.

"Sekali-sekali menjahili mereka kan tidak apa-apa. Lagipula melihat wajah Lucy memerah malu seperti tadi sangat menyenangkan."

"Dasar kau ini." 

.

.

"Ugh, kalau bukan karena kau pasti Ayah dan Ibu tidak akan bertanya seperti tadi." Kata Lucy.

"Sudahlah Lucy, lupakan saja. Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur."

"Tapi aku malu Natsu."

"Sudahlah."

"Andai saja tadi kau tidak menahanku dulu, pasti Ayah dan Ibu tidak akan melihat hal memalukan itu."

Natsu menaikkan alisnya. "Hal memalukan apa?"

"Ugh, Ayah dan Ibu melihat kita berciuman. Itu memalukan." Kata Lucy.

"Memang apa salahnya berciuman?"

"Tidak ada salahnya. Tapi kita berciuman saat ada Ayah dan Ibu. Dan itu membuat aku malu." Kata Lucy.

"Kita kan tidak tahu kalau Ayah dan Ibu akan datang."

"Ugh, tapi Natsu, itu tetap saja memalukan."

"Jadi kalau tidak ada Ayah dan Ibu kau tidak malu?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu ayo sekarang berciuman."

Lucy langsung menoleh dan memukul kepala Natsu.

"Kenapa memukulku?" tanya Natsu memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Lucy.

"Karena kau bodoh." Jawab Lucy dan langsung menutupi dirinya dengn selimut.

"Luce? Hey Luce…?''

"Sudahlah, ayo tidur."

"Luce…"

"Tidur Natsu!"

"Baik."

.

.

.

 **SKIP**

 **Setelah Ujian Akhir.**

"Aku tidak menyangka kita lulus secepat ini." Kata Gray.

"Tidak cepat Gray. Memang seharusnya kita sudah lulus." Kata Natsu."

"Teman-teman kita aka segera berpisah. Jangan lupakan aku ya." Kata Mira.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita akan selalu jadi sahabat." Kata Erza.

"Nanti kalau salah satu dari kita ada yang menikah, kita harus mengundang yang lain, oke?" tanya Juvia.

"Ya."

Natsu dan Lucy saling berpandangan.

"Eum teman-teman.." kata Natsu.

"Ya?"

"Kami ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Kata Lucy.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku dan Natsu.."

"Luce, biar aku saja yang katakan." Ujar Natsu. Pemuda berambut pink itu lalu berjalan ke atas panggung dan mengambil microfon yang dipegang oleh Jellal selaku pembawa acara dari pesta perayaan kelulusan itu.

"Ehem-ehem, Halo semuanya aku Natsu Dragneel dan aku ingin membuat pengakuan." Ujar Natsu membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Astaga, jangan-jangan Natsu Dragneel akan menyatakan cinta pada seseorang?" ucap seorang gadis.

"Kalau begitu pasti dia akan menyatakan cinta padaku." Ucap gadis yang lainnya.

Disaat semua murid wanita tengah berdebat mengenai siapa gadis beruntung yang akan menjadi kekasih Natsu.

Lucy dan teman-temnnya hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan Natsu katakan.

"Hoi Lucy, apa yang akan Natsu akui?" tanya Gajeel.

"Iya Lucy- _chan_ apa yang ingin Natsu akui?" tanya Mira.

"Itu, sebenarnya…"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menikah." Kata Natsu.

Semua orang di ruangan itu langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Natsu. Termasuk teman-temannya.

"He..he..he. ya, aku sudah menikah dengan Lucy Heartfilia. Kalian mengenal Luce-ku kan?"

Erza yang mendengar ucapan Natsu langsung menatap Lucy yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Apa itu benar Lucy?" tanya Erza.

Lucy mengangguk pelan.

"Kalian sudah menikah dan tidak memberitahu kami semua?" tanya Gray.

"Maaf, tapi kami harus merahasiakan ini."

"Sudah kuduga kalian memang memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari seorang sahabat." Kata Mira.

"Kalian dengar aku sudah menikah dengan Lucy. Jadi kalian jangan coba-coba mendekati Lucy, terutama kau Sting." Kata Natsu menunjuk seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk bersama teman-temannya. "Karena kalian harus tahu bahwa Luce adalah milikku." Ucap Natsu dan kembali menyerahkan microfon yang ia pegang pada Jellal.

Ia lalu berjalan kembali menuju arah teman-temannya yang tengah mengintrogasi Lucy, sepertinya.

"Maaf teman-teman, kami haruus segera pergi. Kami ada liburan keluarga yang tidak bisa ditunda." Kata Natsu dan langsung menarik tangan Lucy. Tidak peduli pada teman-temannya yang berteriak meminta penjelasan.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bukankah lebih baik sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada teman-teman?" tanya Lucy.

"Ya, tapi daritadi mereka terus menelponku dan meminta penjelasan." Jawab Natsu.

"Tentu saja. Kita merahasiakan ini terlalu lama dari mereka."

"Karena itu yang terbaik." Kata Natsu. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau tidur. Kau pasti lelah." Kata Natsu mengecup puncak kepala Lucy.

"Aku tidak lelah Natsu." Kata Lucy.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk _ronde_ kedua, sayang…" kata Natsu.

"Ugh, dasar mesum." Kata Lucy dan langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Natsu.

Hey, mereka sudah lulus, jadi tidak masalah kan mereka melalukan ' _itu'_? Jadi tentu saja setelah mereka sampai di Prancis untuk liburan keluarga. Natsu segera menarik Lucy untuk pergi ke kamar mereka meninggalkan anggota keluarga lain dan melakukan ' _sesuatu'_.

"Jangan marah Luce. Aku hanya bercanda." Kata Natsu dan memeluk tubuh telanjang Lucy yang hanya tertutup selimut dari belakang.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau membelakangi aku?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy pun membalik tubuhnya. Kini ia dan Natsu saling berhadapan. "Karena kau menyebalkan." Ucap gad-wanita itu.

"Walaupun menyebalkan, kau tetap mencintaku kan?" tanya Natsu dengan PD-nya.

Lucy langsung memeluk Natsu. "Tentu saja."

Natsu tersenyum dan balas memeluk Lucy. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun, Istriku."

"Aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun, suamiku."

 **The End**

 **Gomen ya yang udah nungguin Fic ini.**

 **Author-nya kena virus Males. Jadi lama banget deh nulis Fic ini.**

 **Tapi makasih karena kalian selalu nungguin**

 **Dan buat kalian yang udah baca Fic ini jangan lupa REVIEW ya.**

 **Review dari Kalian sangat berarti bagi Author.**

 **Dan maaf kalo Ending Fic ini kurang memuaskan..**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **#FutureWife** -nya **G-Dragon**


End file.
